Une première pour Armitage - La Théorie des Cordes
by Raconteuse-De-Trucs-Bizarres
Summary: Aujourd'hui, Hux s'est autorisé à tester une chose qui le faisait rêver depuis des années, mais bloqué par ses préjugés et ses peurs, il n'avait jamais sauté le pas. Ce n'est qu'en cette chaude soirée d'octobre que le jeune homme se glisse dans une cave sombre d'un bar, offrant sa personne à Ben Solo. Shibari/BDSM rated M (PAS de viol /!\) [Recueil d'OS/2S]
1. La Théorie des Cordes - Chapitre 1

**_Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fic, cette fois-ci encore du Kylux, mais comme je vous l'avais annoncé sur L'Hologramme, elle traitera d'un sujet qui m'est cher: le Shibari*._**

**_/!\ Attention. Je n'incite PERSONNE à pratiquer sans avoir des connaissances sur le sujet et sur l'anatomie. Être rigger* est une grosse responsabilité, vous avez la vie de votre modèle* entre vos mains, ne faites pas n'importe quoi. _**

**_Cette fic ne trace en rien un guide pour commencer le shibari, elle retrace simplement le vécu d'une découverte de l'univers des Cordes._**

* * *

**_Ce_**_** premier chapitre ne sera pas un vrai rated M. C'est une sorte d'introduction, on y va doucement. Mais par la suite, cela sera un peu plus présent ! On se retrouve en bas pour quelques blabla technique (définitions et précisions). Bonne lecture !**_

_**Second Blabla:**_

_**Il se trouve que j'ai pris un peu de recul depuis l'écriture de ce chapitre et j'ai estimé qu'il serait plus intéressant d'en faire un recueil de OS/2S. Donc cette fic se fera en plusieurs partie. Elles raconteront toutes une étape de la vie de Hux dans les "Premières" qu'il s'autorise. Evidemment, elles traiteront toutes d'une découverte autour de la sexualité et du relationnel. Malheureusement pour lui, toutes ne seront pas une réussite, mais c'est aussi comme ça que l'on grandit, n'est-ce pas ? :) **_

_**Je ne sais pas encore combien de "parties" il y aura, j'aurais tendance à dire entre 5 et 7, mais comme d'habitude je n'arrive pas à prévoir juste le nombre de chapitre d'une histoire .. Je ne vais pas me risquer ici eheh (d'autant qu'il faut que je réussisse à tout rendre intéressant, et ça, c'est pas gagné ! )**_

* * *

**_La Théorie des Cordes - Chapitre Un_**

Le jeune homme marchait d'un pas certain dans la rue. Il faisait nuit, la soirée avait commencée depuis un moment et il se dirigeait vers un bar dans lequel il était déjà allé une ou deux fois il y avait quelques années. Il devait y retrouver un groupe de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce soir, Armitage s'était autorisé à tester quelque chose dont il rêvait depuis des années.

Mais ... À quelques pas à peine du bar, il s'arrêta, hésitant. Il n'était plus sûr de vouloir essayer ça au final. Le gérant d'un café littéraire d'un nouveau genre commençait à douter. Il allait entrer dans un vieux bar, dont le rendez-vous était ... Dans une .. Cave, avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas et à qui il avait à peine parlé deux fois sur un réseau social allaient l'attacher. Pire encore, ces gens qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve allaient le toucher. Lui qui avait horreur du contact physique.

Il faisait n'importe quoi ! A quel moment ça lui semblait être une bonne idée ? En plus il n'était à l'aise pour créer des liens sociaux que lorsqu'il parlait de ces mondes oniriques, fantastique ou de science-fiction ! Pourquoi allait-il là-bas ?

Armitage sentait la panique monter peu à peu. Il devait se calmer. Ou s'en aller. Le rouquin s'adossa contre le mur et essaya de contrôler sa respiration.

Un. De toutes façons, Phasma et Mitaka, ses collègues savaient où il se trouvait. Deux. Il avait installé une application de tracking GPS sur son téléphone avant de partir. Trois. Donc s'il y avait un problème, si demain matin il n'était pas revenu, ils sauraient où débuter leur recherche ! Quatre. Et puis il n'avait pas quitté la dernière ville dans laquelle il avait vécu pour revivre renfermer sur lui-même. Cinq. Ni pour vivre frustré ! Six. Et il était temps pour lui qu'il prenne un peu plus en compte ses envies. Sept.

Le jeune homme prit une dernière grande inspiration et entra dans le bar.

Il y avait peu de monde mais il faisait sombre, on entendait un fond de rock mais peu enclin à pénétrer dans le bar seul, Armitage s'arrêta au comptoir.

"Excusez-moi, le Shibari, c'est bien ici ...? Demanda-t-il hésitant, au barman.

-Le quoi ? Lui répondit-il.

-C'est pas grave, je vais trouver, merci."

Super. Apparemment le barman n'était pas au courant. Si ça se trouve, ils faisaient ça illégalement ? Si ça se trouve, le bar n'était même pas au courant de ce qu'ils hébergeaient !

Hux eut un nouveau mouvement de recul et faillit partir mais c'est à cet instant qu'il le vit.

Un grand brun, musclé avec un chignon et un faciès ... Particulier. Une bouche, un nez et des oreilles imposantes, de petits yeux bruns rieurs. Et un sourire hypnotisant. Hux se sentit soudain rassuré. Ils avaient échangé quelques mots sur le réseau social où il avait eu vent de cette "Jam shibari". Pas grands choses, seulement comment il devait s'habiller et ce qu'il devait apporter. Il s'appelait … Ben. Ben Solo.

"Salut ! C'est toi, Armitage ? Lui demanda-t-il en s'extirpant du coin du comptoir où il était en compagnie de deux autres jeunes hommes.

-O-oui, salut !

-Tu vas bien ? Moi c'est Ben ! Je te présente Techie et Matt."

Ben lui présenta les deux hommes avec lui. Ils se tenaient la main. Matt était blond, grand, avec de grosses lunettes lui mangeant la moitié du visage et un gabarit imposant, une attitude un peu gauche mais le bonhomme semblait être tout en muscles. Techie quant à lui, semblait plus frêle, plus délicat. Il tenait la main de Matt, peu rassuré, ses longs cheveux roux lui couvrant une partie du visage. Il semblait avoir les yeux rougis, comme s'il avait pleuré ou était très fatigué.

Le couple lui répondit d'un mouvement de tête avant de retourner à leur conversation.

Ben guida Hux à une table où déjà quelques autres personnes étaient assises. Il présenta le reste du groupe à Hux mais le rouquin ne retint pas grand-chose, trop occupé à faire bonne impression devant Ben.

Ils discutèrent un peu, puis timidement Hux se mit à participer. Aucunes questions personnelles, personne ne lui demanda ce qu'il faisait dans la vie, si Armitage était vraiment son prénom, etc. Seulement des questions sur comment il avait trouvé le groupe, comment il avait découvert le shibari, s'il en avait déjà fait avant de venir, mais aucunes franchissant la barrière de l'intimité.

Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était imaginé, il se sentait assez bien. À l'aise même. Le respect émanant des personnes en face de lui le toucha particulièrement. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ça, compte tenu des clichés qui régnaient sur cet univers.

Puis ce fut l'heure de descendre à la cave, il était juste derrière Ben, comme si le suivre lui donnait de l'assurance. Si quelqu'un devait l'initier ce soir, il voulait que ce soit lui.

Tout le monde s'installa, posa ses affaires, sorti son tapis ou son plaid. Certains se changèrent. Alors Hux fit de même, sortant son pantalon et enfilant son short de sport.

Les binômes se faisaient et Hux préféra observer, s'asseyant sur son plaid roulé en boule sur le sol froid. La lumière était tamisée et la fraîcheur de la cave était agréable en ce chaud mois de novembre.

Et puis chacun commença à sortir ses cordes et Hux eut un sursaut d'appréhension. Le stress revenait. Mais il y avait du monde ce soir-là. Une bonne petite quinzaine de personnes, suffisamment pour canaliser en cas d'écart. Hux vérifia une nouvelle fois son téléphone, par sécurité ; malheureusement, il ne captait pas dans la cave.

"Eh merde ... pensa-t-il".

Il rangea alors son téléphone dans son sac et continua son observation. Un binôme avait déjà commencé, d'autres, face à face discutaient sans que Hux ne puisse percevoir leurs paroles et Ben attachait un anneau métallique au plafond. Il y passa plusieurs mousquetons et enfin s'arrêta, avant de faire signe à Hux de le rejoindre.

Timidement, le rouquin passa entre les plaids et s'installa en tailleur, devant Ben.

"Tu n'as jamais fait de shibari, c'est ça ? Lui demanda d'une voix basse et douce le jeune homme.

-C'est ça, je ... C'est la première fois.

-Tu connais un peu la pratique ? Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresses là-dedans ? Le questionna-t-il en lui attrapant les mains."

Hux fut perturbé. Il s'attendait à sortir vivement ses mains de celles de cet inconnu mais étrangement, il les sentait à leur place comme ça.

"Ça fait un moment que j'ai envie d'essayer mais ... C'est un peu compliqué quand on ne connait personne donc j'ai vite abandonné l'idée. Puis j'ai vu un petit reportage dessus, fait par une fille qui teste tout un tas de trucs en rapport avec la sexualité. Et la voir dans l'état second dans lequel elle était lors de la session m'a fait comprendre que c'était ça que je voulais faire.

-Tu sais que tout le monde ne réagit pas pareil, hun ? Tu sais que, surtout sur une première séance, peut-être que tu n'auras pas un pareil résultat ? Ria-t-il.

-Sans doute, mais si je ne commence pas, alors je ne saurai jamais ! Répondit Hux en lui faisant un clin d'œil."

Ben riait. Son sourire étirait sa grande bouche sur tout le bas de son visage, dessinant de séduisantes fossettes sur ses joues.

"Ça marche. Mais avant de commencer, il faut mettre au point quelques petites règles. Tout d'abord, il faut que tu saches que le shibari est régit par les 4C. Le Consentement, la Communication, la Conscience et la Confiance. Avant chaque session, on établit ce que le rigger, celui qui attaches, donc moi aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-il, et celui qui est modèle, toi, souhaitent faire. On va établir nos limites à chacun, pour être sûre de ne pas être Border Line, d'être dans le consentement mutuel à chaque instant de la session. C'est comme ça qu'on va créer cette confiance. Et ces limites, on ne les touche plus une fois la session commencée. Tu vois, lorsque l'on est dans les cordes, rigger comme modèle, ça peut arriver, assez souvent même, qu'on entre dans un état second, comme si on planait. Alors tu penses bien que pour être sûre de ne pas regretter un acte durant une session, il faut fixer les limites bien avant d'être dans cet état second."

Ben fit une pause, observant Hux. Armitage buvait ses paroles. Il lui tardait de commencer. Lui qui à la base n'était venu que pour regarder, le voilà impatient !

"Dans les limites, on va inclure évidemment les limites d'actes, mais aussi les limites corporelles. Si par exemple il y a des endroits où ne veux pas être touché ?

-Euh ... Non je ne crois pas. Les pieds peut-être. Oui si tu pouvais éviter de toucher mes pieds, oui, ça serait cool, ricana le rouquin, un peu gêné.

-Soit pas gêné, le but n'est pas de te mettre mal à l'aise une fois que tu seras dans les cordes. Alors va pour ne pas toucher les pieds. Ensuite, il faut s'assurer de parler de potentiels problèmes de santé. Est-ce que tu as des cicatrices, ou je ne sais pas, des problèmes de circulation du sang ou un tout autre problème qui pourrait être utile de me signaler ? Une claustrophobie, par exemple.

-J'ai facilement des fourmis et régulièrement mal aux bras quand je dors dessus, si ça peut aider.

-Ok, ça marche. Maintenant, je vais te parler des règles de sécurité. Comme tu le vois, expliqua-t-il en sortant une paire de ciseaux médicaux, j'ai ici mes ciseaux. S'il y a quoi que ce soit et que l'on doit intervenir rapidement, ils sont là, juste à côté. On coupe les cordes et tu es libre, ok ?

-Noté !

-Il faut que tu saches que le shibari, c'est une pratique à risque. C'est dangereux. Donc il y a quelques consignes à respecter évidemment. Toi, ton boulot en tant que modèle, ça va être de lâcher prise, de te laisser aller. Mais pas seulement. Régulièrement, tu vas devoir venir checker avec tes doigts, en faisant une pince entre ton pouce et chaque doigt de ta main, si tu as encore des sensations, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole. Si jamais tu as une perte de sensations ou que tu n'arrives pas à bouger ta main, tu me le dis immédiatement. Je rigoles pas avec ça, ok ?

-Ouais, bien-sûr. Qu'est-ce que ça implique, s'il y a ça ?

-Il y a plusieurs types d'accidents possible au shibari. Outre les chutes à cause de points de suspension mal fait, il y a aussi les blocages de nerfs et les blocages du sang. Pour les blocages du sang, tu vas ressentir des fourmis. T'en as sans doute déjà eut si tu t'assoies en tailleur ou à genoux trop longtemps par exemple. Les blocages de nerf par contre, ça implique une perte de sensibilité et de mobilité d'un membre. Ça peut passer rapidement comme durer des heures voir des jours. Ça peut même être définitif. C'est pour ça qu'ici, et dans la plupart des groupes de shibari, on ne rigole pas avec ça. Tu as plusieurs nerfs à surveiller. Si ça t'intéresse, je t'expliquerai aux prochaines sessions. L'important pour ton initiation, c'est que tu saches bien checker et communiquer si jamais tu sens le moindre problème. Il faut bien te dire que c'est toi, toi qui es dans les cordes, qui diriges la session. Si tu ne veux plus continuer, tu le dis et en deux minutes même pas, tu es libre. Ok ?

-Ça marche, répondit Hux étrangement rassuré que Ben se montre aussi sérieux et professionnel.

-On va pouvoir commencer ?"

Hux acquiesça. Il lui tardait tellement. Il avait envie de savoir quelle sensation ça faisait, si les cordes allaient râper, frotter, brûler, chatouiller. Si ça allait être doux, brutal. S'il allait aimer.

"Super. Alors pas les pieds, tu te souviens bien du geste de sécu ?

-Oui !

-Parfait. Par contre, ça, dit-il en pointant du doigt l'anneau au-dessus d'eux, c'est pas pour ce soir. C'est ton début donc on va attendre de voir si ça te plaît et que tu sois plus expérimenté avant. Je te propose une session calme, au contact, et chaste. Ça te va ?

-Carrément ! Répondit-il avec un enthousiasme qui fit rire son partenaire.

-Super. Est-ce que tu aimes les jeux de résistance ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tester tes limites, voir si tu tiens la douleur ?"

A cet instant, Ben avait son regard planté dans celui de son binôme. Un regard malicieux et un sourire coquin. Hux eut un frisson de plaisir. C'était décidément la découverte totale ce soir.

"Euh ... Je ... Je ne sais pas. Essayons, on verra bien !

-Génial. Alors on va commencer par un petit étirement histoire de voir les limites de ton corps et voir si tu aimes le contact avec les cordes."

Ben attrapa un jeu de cordes derrière lui. Elles étaient longues, rouge et noire. Puis de son autre main, il attrapa les poignets de Hux avant de les nouer ensemble. Le grand brun vint s'asseoir derrière lui, tout en maintenant le reste de la corde tendue. Il embarqua les poignets noués de Hux sur une des épaules du rouquin et vint entourer le corps du jeune homme avec les métrages de cordes restant, tout en faisant légèrement pivoter son torse.

Hux sentait ses muscles se détendre peu à peu, son dos craqua alors que Ben l'incitait à souffler. Son rigger avait passé ses jambes autour de lui, enroulé son corps de ses deux grands bras tout en maintenant la corde tendue et appliquait une pression sur son dos avec son torse. Il l'enveloppait. Hux avait chaud. Il était bien et se sentait protégé. Il aurait voulu rester ainsi toute sa vie durant. Mais déjà Solo défaisait son étreinte et déroulait doucement la corde, toujours tendue.

Hux prit une grande inspiration alors que Ben répétait l'opération en tournant son torse de l'autre côté. Il soufflait lui aussi. Comme s'il évacuait toutes les mauvaises ondes. Hux ne croyait pas en tout ça, les chakras, les ondes, bonnes ou mauvaises, l'énergie universelle etc. Mais pendant ces quelques minutes là, il eut l'impression que Ben avait aspiré une bonne partie de la tension et du stress, du négatif que Hux avait en lui pour à son tour l'évacuer en soufflant.

Les yeux toujours fermés, Armitage se sentait léger. Mais il voulait que cela continue. Mais Ben avait vraisemblablement choisi l'inverse. L'étreinte se termina là encore, la corde fut défaite, et ses poignets libérés.

Hux ouvrit doucement les yeux, la lumière tamisée de la cave ne l'agressa pas, et pour toute récompense, il trouva devant lui le visage de Ben scrutant la moindre de ses réactions, un petit sourire placardé sur le bas de son visage.

"Alors ? Questionna -t-il en chuchotant.

-Alors c'était ... surprenant... Je ... Je m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi .."

Hux avait du mal à parler, comme s'il venait de dormir pendant des heures durant. Il voulait juste retourner dans les cordes et dans les bras de son initiateur, et ne plus en sortir. Ben eut l'air de comprendre sans même que Hux eut besoin de terminer sa phrase.

"On y retourne et cette fois-ci, on se fait la vraie session ?"

Hux fit oui de la tête, si Ça, ça n'était que l'étirement, alors il attendait avec impatience la "vraie" session !

"Une dernière question ! Est-ce que s'il y a des marques demain, c'est gênant ou pas ?

-Euh ... Hormis si c'est sur le cou, non c'est bon. Si j'en ai sur les bras, je porterai un manche-longue au boulot, t'inquiètes !"

Ben lui sourit encore une fois puis vint se rasseoir derrière lui. Il l'enveloppa de ses grands bras en collant son torse contre le dos du rouquin. Hux comprenait maintenant pourquoi Ben avait parlé de session au contact. Et alors qu'en temps normal il se serait crispé et aurait éloigné le plus possible son corps de celui de cet étranger, Hux se laissa entièrement tomber dans les bras du jeune homme. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller.

Il entendait la respiration de Ben, puis ses mains agripper ses poignets. Le brun lui amena doucement mais fermement les bras dans le dos puis vint les attacher ensemble, comme pour l'étirement. Enfin, son rigger vint enrouler le torse de Hux avec la longueur des cordes.

Hux sentait la tension, il sentait son corps se contracter alors qu'étrangement, il se détendait. Il sentait les cordes se serrer, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Mais en fait, il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il sentait toute l'attention que Ben lui portait. A cet instant, il était son centre d'intérêt. Il était sa raison d'être. Ben le chouchoutait comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus, comme s'ils étaient ... Ensembles. Et c'était le cas. Pendant la durée de la session, ils partagèrent un lien émotionnel si intense, qu'il aurait pu être celui d'un couple dans un moment intime. Mais il n'en était rien, ils ne se connaissaient pas et pourtant. Et pourtant l'espace d'un instant, ce lien était présent.

Hux avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé une façon de communiquer autre que par ses histoires. Comme si les cordes facilitaient le contact humain. Comme si les cordes et les émotions qu'il y trouvait était un langage universel.

Mais pour le moment, Hux était surtout dans les vapes. Il avait les bras noués dans le dos, une jambe attachée sur elle-même, cheville repliée sur la cuisse, et Ben venait de le faire s'allonger. Ça tirait sur ses bras et sa colonne vertébrale, ça cillait ses épaules, mais à cet instant, il aurait tout enduré pour Ben, il lui faisait confiance.

Ce dernier se pencha au-dessus de lui et susurra quelques mots à son oreille.

"Ça va ?

-Oui, begueya Hux.

-Très bien. Alors on continue. Tu n'oublies pas que si tu veux arrêter, tu le peux, n'importe quand, lui assura Ben, une main sur son épaule, et penses à checker.

-Oui, oui"

Ben attrapa délicatement la cheville de Hux et vint enrouler la corde tout du long de la jambe du rouquin. Ça serrait. Ça serrait fort. Arrivé en haut de sa cuisse, Ben ramena sa cheville doucement contre son entrejambe. La tension de la corde augmentait en conséquence. Plus sa cheville se rapprochait, plus les cordes se serraient. Son muscle n'était pas très souple mais avec les cordes en plus, il le sentait sacrément passer. Mais il planait. Il avait mal, mais ça faisait du bien. Les cordes lui cillaient la peau, il aurait sans doute de belles marques demain.

Hux laissa échapper un gémissement. De douleur ou de plaisir, même lui n'aurait su le dire. Ben s'arrêta un instant mais Hux lui fit signe avec son pied de continuer. Alors l'homme, obéissant appuya un peu plus sur la cheville de son modèle. Son talon touchait maintenant sa cuisse, il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Alors il senti Ben refaire le tour de sa cuisse avec la corde restante et attacher le tout. Puis le rigger vint s'asseoir au niveau de la tête de Hux, en gardant le contact.

C'était rassurant, oppressant, mais enveloppant. Toutes ces sensations étaient contradictoires. Le cerveau de Hux habituellement si droit, si ordonné avait du mal à interpréter tous les signaux contraires qu'il recevait. Il était mal, et bien à la fois, oppressé et contracté, mais totalement détendu. Il aurait pu s'endormir mais la moindre parcelle de son corps était sur le qui-vive. Il était à la mercie totale de Ben, mais en sécurité. Il était heureux. Satisfait. Comblé.

On s'occupait de lui, il recevait de l'affection, alors qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y prenait plaisir ici. Comme si la corde créait du lien, tout en symbolisant une barrière entre ces deux corps. Il était proche de son rigger et en même temps transporté dans son monde à lui seul. Il avait la sensation d'être en harmonie totale avec Ben, dont il connaissait à peine le nom de famille.

Et puis vint le moment où Ben dû le détacher. Il commença par la jambe à l'accroche sadique. Puis la seconde jambe. Puis vint enfin les bras. A chacun de ses gestes, Ben maintenait la tension, donnant l'impression à Hux qu'il n'était jamais abandonné par son rigger. A chacun de ses gestes, Ben accompagnait les membres de Hux, ramenant doucement les poignets du jeune homme sur le devant de son corps, comme pour ne pas le casser.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, écoutant le rythme de leurs respirations. Hux n'avait toujours pas osé rouvrir les yeux, sachant très bien que dès lors qu'il l'aurait fait, la session serait terminée. Il avait une sensation de liberté qui se créait après l'oppression qu'il avait vécu pendant ces heures qui avaient sembles des minutes, ou bien était-ce l'inverse ? Toujours est-il que Hux volait.

Il ouvrit enfin tout doucement les yeux, et cette fois-ci, même la faible lumière de la cave l'éblouie. Ben posa une main sur ses yeux pour l'aider à s'accoutumer, puis vint à nouveau s'asseoir en face de lui.

"Alors, verdict ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Alors c'est ... Fou, répondit Hux, la voix enrouée."

Il n'avait pas les mots. Il n'aurait su comment décrire ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce que c'était la première fois, ou si c'était parce que c'était Ben, ou si c'était à chaque fois comme ça, mais il n'était pas capable de décrire ce qu'il venait de vivre, du moins pas avec des mots.

Un sourire béa s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'il retournait sur son plaid après que Ben lui eût conseillé de se poser un peu avant de débriefer.

Il observa les autres binômes, certains avaient échangé, d'autres non. Mais ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Armitage se rendit compte des bruits autour. Une grande partie des modèles semblaient dans la même situation que lui, peut-être pas autant. Un petit groupe s'était formé où un mini cours semblait avoir lieu et il vit enfin Matt et Techie faire quelques nœuds. Matt semblait montrer à Techie comment faire certaines accroches alors que le rouquin aux cheveux longs reproduisait les gestes de son compagnon.

Au bout de sans doute quelque longues minutes, Ben fit venir Techie avec lui et Hux assista à un spectacle qui le marquera toute sa vie ; Sa première suspension en direct.

Ben était très tactile avec Techie. Trop tactile. Hux n'était pas dans son état normal et ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais au fond de lui, il ressentait de la jalousie envers ce Techie. Il était même persuadé de les voir s'embrasser. Mais ... Techie n'était pas avec Matt ?

Cette question disparue bien vite quand la session commença. Ben accrocha brutalement la cheville de Techie à sa cuisse avec le même pattern qu'il avait fait pour Hux sur la première jambe. Puis il fit de même avec la seconde. Les cordes étaient serrées. Si serrées que Hux vit de là où il était les bourrelets de peau qu'elles provoquaient. Enfin, Ben se leva et attrapa une nouvelle corde qu'il fit passer dans l'anneau au-dessus de lui. Puis il fit levier et le corps de Techie s'éleva. Il n'était suspendu dans les airs que par ... Un seul genou. Techie lâcha un gémissement alors que Ben vint l'embrasser, avant d'asséner une fessée au jeune homme qui lâcha un second cri.

Cette scène était d'un érotisme fou, c'en était déroutant.

Enfin, Ben passa une nouvelle corde sur la deuxième jambe de Techie. Il était maintenant suspendu par les deux genoux, à plusieurs dizaines de centimètres du sol, la tête en bas. Techie posa ses mains au sol et une fois le signal de Ben donné, une fois qu'il eût sécurisé l'accroche, Techie prit appuie sur le sol pour se faire tourner.

Hux était fasciné par le rouquin aux cheveux longs tournoyant dans les airs au bout de ces deux petits bouts de cordes. Comment un corps aussi petit, aussi frêle pouvait résister à une pareille force ?

Le libraire avait une part de lui jalouse. Lui aussi aurait aimé vivre ça. Mais une autre part de lui-même était heureux d'avoir pu admirer ça de l'extérieur.

Enfin, Ben détacha Techie, le faisant s'allonger au sol petit à petit. Il défie les cordes et s'assit en tailleur. Techie grimpa à califourchon sur lui et ... Matt ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, s'asseyant aussi sur les genoux de Ben. Décidément ... C'était un bien drôle de trio.

Hux détacha enfin son regard du trio, leur laissant un peu d'intimité. Il reporta son regard sur lui, sur les marques qu'avaient laissées les cordes de Ben sur sa peau si pâle. Il commençait tout juste à les sentir. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il réalisait qu'il portait la marque du passage de Ben. Et il aimait ça. Honteusement, mais il aimait ça. Une marque en forme de spirale s'enroulant tout du long de sa jambe gauche, des marques un peu plus anarchiques sur son autre jambe et enfin, de grosses marques sur ses poignets et ses bras. Demain au boulot, il devrait porter un tee-shirt manches longues. Mais tant pis, il s'en fichait. Les marques étaient belles. Ce qu'elles représentaient était beau. Leurs rougeurs, les creux laissé dans la peau, tout ça racontait une histoire, L'histoire de sa première session shibari et de sa rencontre avec Ben.

* * *

_**Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et à poser des questions si l'envie vous dit. Je ne sais pas si c'est autorisé ici, mais en privé si le sujet vous intéresse, je peux vous envoyer de la doc sur l'univers du Shibari :) ou carrément vous orienter (dans la limite de mes connaissances irl) vers des gens dans votre secteur.**_

_**On y va pour le blabla technique ! (Il n'est pas indispensable, Hux découvrira au fur et à mesure toutes ces informations, mais pour les impatients je préfère donner quelques bases plutôt que de vous laissez potentiellement tomber sur des informations biaisées).**_

**_Premièrement_**_**, le shibari. C'est un art martial très ancien pratiqué à l'aire Edo par les Samouraïs. Eh non, ce n'est que bien plus tard que la pratique à été utilisée dans le milieu du BDSM. A l'époque, les samouraïs s'en servaient pour attacher leur prisonniers. Il faut savoir que chaque clan avait son type d'accroche et ses techniques secrètes. L**__**e but étant de bloquer les prisonniers, voir de les blesser (blocage sanguin, blocage de nerf, blocage de respiration), il valait mieux éviter pour eux que les clans ennemis découvrent leur techniques. **_

_**Depuis que le shibari (ou Kinbaku selon le type de pratique) s'est popularisé et est devenu un art "commun" et a été adapté en "Bondage" pour le milieu du BDSM, les pratiquants endossent le rôle de réels archéologues pour retrouver et comprendre toutes ces techniques vu que techniques secrètes oblige, on n'a quasi aucune trace écrite de comment étaient fait les attaches.**_

**_Rigg/tie: un pattern d'accroche._**

**_Rigger: l'attacheur._**

**_Modèle : celui qui se fait attacher._**

**_Switch: une personne qui attache comme se fait attacher._**

_**Je rajouterai quelques blabla technique de temps en temps au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, mais pour le moment ça suffira ahah**_


	2. La Théorie des Cordes - Chapitre 2

**_ET VOILÀ le chapitre deux qui vient clôturer cette première partie pour la série des "_Premières Fois de Armitage Hux_". cette série sera un recueil d'OS ou de 2S toujours avec notre Hux dirigeant un café littéraire et faisant connaissance de manière plus approfondie avec le mystérieux Ben Solo._**

_**Ce recueil a pour but d'explorer la découverte du milieu du BDSM, du Shibari et de bien d'autres sujets, avec un regard qui se veut réaliste et non fantasmé, comme beaucoup de fanfiction le sont dès qu'elles abordent le thème du bdsm ou d'un milieu s'en rapprochant. Je n'ai pas la prétention d'avoir LA bonne vision de ce milieu. J'en ai une, qui m'est propre et qui s'est construite un peu comme celle de Hux; au fur et à mesure de mes découvertes et rencontres dans ce milieu-là. J'aimerais réellement que ces mondes qui me sont chers ne soient plus stigmatisés et bourré de clichés. Mais BREF. Nous sommes là pour raconter une histoire, et non pour faire la morale :P **_

* * *

**_La Théorie des Cordes - Chapitre Deux_**

Ce matin, le réveil avait été compliqué. La veille, il était resté un bon moment avec le groupe. Premièrement parce que Ben et lui devaient faire leur débriefing et deuxièmement, car il se sentait bien avec eux. Il se sentait à l'aise.

Hux n'avait pas osé demander le numéro de Ben, ni un quelconque moyen de le contacter. Il avait été bête, mais il savait aussi très bien qu'ils se reverraient bientôt. Ben avait l'air de gérer le groupe des cordes et lui .. était tout simplement devenu accro. En petit déjeunant, le rouquin avait passé plusieurs longues minutes à essayer de se souvenir de la boutique où Ben lui avait conseillé d'acheter des cordes. Puis de longues autres minutes à choisir leur couleur. Il les prendraient noires. Quatre fois huit mètres de cordes en chanvre. Il allait devoir patienter plusieurs jours peut-être même semaines avant de pouvoir les recevoir, mais il s'en fichait, il attendrai.

Évidemment, ce matin, il avait dut enfiler une chemise à manches longues, pour cacher les marques qu'il restait un peu partout sur ses bras et ses poignets. Il avait une peau blanche qui marquait vraiment bien alors il n'était pas surprit.

Puis il était allé au travail, marchant comme s'il était dans un autre monde. Cette nuit-là avait été si reposante, si apaisante .. ! Lui qui avait tant de mal à avoir un sommeil réparateur, cela venait s'ajouter à la très longue liste des raisons pour lesquelles aimer le shibari. La principale raison étant Ben. Hux n'était pas .. amoureux de Ben, loin de là. Premièrement parce que Hux ne tombait pas amoureux aussi facilement, et deuxièmement parce que le lien qui les unissait relevait plus du spirituel, d'une confiance mutuelle extrême. Il aurait fait confiance à Ben les yeux fermés.

"Hux, Ohoh, Hux, t'es avec nous ?

-Hun? Répondit le rouquin, la tête dans les nuages.

-Hux, t'as des commandes à faire je te signales .. répliqua un petit brun, agacé.

-Pardon Mitaka, j'étais ..

-Absent. Oui on s'en était rendu compte. T'es comme ça depuis ce matin Hux, ça serait bien que tu t'y mettes, c'est pas comme ça qu'on va réussir à le gérer correctement ton café littéraire !"

Mitaka était un ami de Hux, ils étaient très proches. C'était en quelques sortes grâce à lui qu'il avait osé passer le cap hier soir. Leur passé commun lui avait appris qu'il ne pouvait plus repousser certaines choses sans arrêts, et surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas se cacher ses besoins et ses envies éternellement. Il était plus jeune que lui, mais déjà très sérieux dans son travail et Mitaka était d'une grande aide pour Hux. Mais ils étaient trois à avoir monté ce café. Lui, qui en était le gérant et le propriétaire, ainsi que Mitaka et Phasma, une autre amie de longue date du groupe. C'est d'ailleurs à cet instant que la grande blonde à la carrure imposante remonta de la réserve avec un carton plein dans les bras.

"Mitaka, viens m'aider s'te plaît. On va mettre en rayon les nouveaux livres Star Wars. On vient de recevoir la série sur Thrawn, tu sais, celle dont tu me parles depuis des semaines !"

Mitaka accourut aussi vite qu'il le pu sous les rires des quelques clients sur place, laissant Hux à ses commandes.

"Le latte macchiato et le muffin chocolat, pour .. Alice."

Une jeune femme s'approcha, il lui remit son plateau et continua ses commandes.

En temps normal, lui s'occupait de présenter le concept de l'enseigne, de présenter les livres et les jeux sur place, pas des commandes. C'était Mitaka qui était au bar à temps plein et Phasma en cuisine. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, ils avaient eut pleins d'arrivages et tout devait être installé pour la fin de la semaine alors toute l'équipe se relayait sur tous les postes en fonction des besoins.

"Hux, on est d'accord qu'on s'était dit qu'on venait pas bosser sous prod' ? Demanda discrètement Phasma alors qu'elle passait derrière le bar récupérer des étiquettes.

-Je ne suis pas drogué, tu sais, lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Tu fais croire ça à qui tu voudra Armi, mais pas à moi.

-Je t'assure ! Je peux pas te raconter maintenant mais hier c'était .. fou.

-Hux, je sais même pas ce que t'as fais hier. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que t'as passé la soirée au "_Hutt Enchanté_", là-bas. Alors tout colle avec le fait d'arriver défoncé, expliqua la blonde.

-Non pas vraiment. Écoutes, promis je te raconte à la débauche !

-Ça me va. En attendant, s'il te plaît, tâches de te concentrer, Mitaka va finir par péter un câble, lui conseilla son amie."

Tous reprirent à leur travail et Hux essaya comme il le pu de se concentrer sur ses tâches, mais une partie de lui n'y arrivait pas, comme détachée de lui-même. Comme si elle volait juste au dessus de sa tête, légère, heureuse. Il se surprenait même parfois à passer ses doigts sous les manches de sa chemise pour toucher les marques des cordes encore très légèrement visibles et s'assurer que tout cela avait bien eut lieu.

"Armi ! Dépêches-toi, on va rater le tram !

-Euh .. ouais-ouais, j'arrive !"

Le rouquin avait encore la tête ailleurs. Il avait envie de retourner dans les cordes et en même temps, la perspective d'enfin en parler lui faisait plaisir. Il avait envie que ses amis puissent ressentir ce qu'il avait vécu. Il voulait partager cette joie, cette douceur, ce bien-être. Alors il se dépêcha et le trio réussi de justesse à attraper le tram. Ils descendirent à l'avant dernière station, Hux habitait dans un petit appartement, dans la "_Bordure Extérieure"_, comme l'appelait Phasma. C'était un peu loin du _Databank_, leur café littéraire, mais c'était lui qui avait le plus grand appartement. Enfin le plus grand appartement propre. Parce Phasma avait un bel appartement en centre ville, mais la jeune femme avait tendance à facilement s'étaler. Et à ne pas ranger. Quant à Mitaka, il vivait encore dans son tout premier appartement, trop habitué à son minuscule cocon et sans doute un peu trop peureux pour changer ses habitudes. Alors le mieux était qu'ils se retrouvent chez Hux.

Ils montèrent les nombreux escaliers qui menaient au dernier étage, là où se trouvait l'appartement du rouquin et enfin ils arrivèrent.

"Millicent n'est pas là ? Demanda Phasma en posant ses affaires sur la table.

-Non elle n'est pas encore rentrée je crois, répondit Hux en rangeant, comme à chaque fois, les affaires de son amie sur le porte manteau.

-Ah ! Tu t'ais enfin décidé à changer ton pc ? Demanda Mitaka en se penchant sur la tablette branchée au pc portable sur le bureau, un peu plus loin.

-Oui, et visiblement le transfert de mes données est interminable ..

-T'aurais dut compresser le tout, pourquoi tu as tout transféré comme ça ?

-Bien vu. Bon tant pis, j'y penserai la prochaine fois.

-Bon les gars, c'est pas que vos problèmes d'informatique ne m'intéresse pas, mais ça m'intéresse pas. Moi je veux que tu nous racontes ENFIN ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Aller, on se dépêche !"

Hux échappa un rire en passant derrière le bar, dans la cuisine.

"Quelqu'un veut boire un truc ? J'ai encore le chocolat du Pérou et la crème fouettée à la vanille pour le test de la boisson de la semaine prochaine si vous voulez.

-Carrément ! Répondirent ses deux amis en s'accoudant au petit bar."

Hux s'affaira dans la cuisine. Il avait un grand appartement qui tenait sur trois pièces. Une grande pièce qui réunissait salon, bureau, cuisine et salle à manger, avec une grande baie vitrée donnant sur une petite terrasse et offrant une vue imparable sur toute la ville et la _Bordure Extérieure_, et dans le fond, sur une petite estrade se trouvait la salle de bain et la chambre.

Il fit chauffer une petite quantité de lait à la casserole et vint craquer le reste de la tablette de chocolat du Pérou.

"Bon, te fais pas prier .. et me fais pas croire que t'arrives pas à faire deux choses à la fois, s'te plaît. Cette recette, tu la maîtrises maintenant ... Se languit Phasma."

Hux rit à nouveau et prit tout son temps pour attraper les trois tasses, les remplir du chocolat fumant, de crème fouettée et de copeaux de chocolat et de spéculoos.

"Alors ? Tu vas parler ? S'impatienta Phasma.

-Ok, ok .. Alors hier je suis allé m'enfermer dans une cave avec des inconnus et ils m'ont attaché."

Un blanc empli alors la pièce. Mitaka et Phasma se regardèrent, incrédules.

"Attends, quoi ? Redemanda le jeune homme.

-Oui, hier je suis allé faire une initiation de shibari !

-De quoi ? Demanda Phasma intriguée.

-Un art japonais d'attache des corps humains et de nœuds de cordes, expliqua Mitaka.

-Quoi ? Attends, tu .. tu connais le shibari ? Toi ? Demanda Hux.

-Euh .. oui, répondit-il en rougissant.

-Et tu pouvais pas m'en parler ?

-Comment ça t'en parler ? Je ne savais pas que c'était ton délire moi ! S'expliqua Mitaka.

-Bah .. enfin ! Enfin il me semble qu'à certains moments ça semblait évident, non ?

-Euh .. je .. je ne m'étais jamais posé la question..

-Et après tu te demandais pourquoi ça n'a pas fonctionné tout les deux ... Souffla Hux, exaspéré.

-Non mais vous allez vous calmer, là ? Vous êtes vraiment des gamins hein. C'est bon, il y a proscription depuis l'temps .. ! Intervint Phasma.

-Mmm .. !

-Oh bah super ! Le voilà qui boude maintenant !

-Il y a cinq minutes, je ne savais pas que mon ex connaissait un truc que je rêvais de tester depuis des années.

-Hux. Aller s'te plaît .. t'es ridicule .. Enchaîna Phasma.

-Désolé. J'ai pas été capable de voir ce dont t'avais besoin, ce qui t'aurait fait du bien. Excuses-moi, ... Armi, s'expliqua platement Mitaka, tu veux bien continuer de nous raconter, s'il te plaît ?

-Mmmmh.

-Aller ...

-Mmmh.

-S'il te plaît ..."

On entendit Phasma souffler au loin alors que Hux décidait de ne plus faire l'enfant et reprit son récit.

Il leur expliqua ainsi comment la session s'était déroulée, le bien-être qu'il avait ressenti, la joie, la satisfaction.

"Et alors toi, Armitage Hux, qui ne supportes pas qu'un autre être vivant en dehors de Millicent ne rentre en contact physique avec toi, tu as accepté ça d'un étranger ? Dis donc .. il devait avoir de sacrés arguments, Ria Phasma.

-Il n'avait pas .. d'arguments ! On ne s'est pas dénudé, je te signale ! Une jam, ce n'est pas fait pour ça, c'est un moment de partage en groupe.

-Bah c'est bien ce que je dis. Et ça n'exclut en rien de se mettre nu. Au contraire !

-Phasma, c'est pas parce que toi tu n'as aucun problème à coucher avec le ou la première venue qu'on est tous pareil, tu sais ..

-Touché, attesta Mitaka, en sirotant son chocolat.

-Et vous allez vous revoir ?

-Avec le groupe ? Oui à la prochaine jam, je suppose.

-Nan, avec ce fameux Ben "Solo". C'est un nom de famille bizarre d'ailleurs.

-Je sais pas si c'est pas un pseudo. On évite de se demander des infos trop personnelles.

-Tu n'as quand même pas répondu à la question, Hux, s'enquit Mitaka.

-Ah ? Ça t'intéresse ? Serais-tu .. jaloux, Mitaka ? Répliqua la jeune femme blonde, le fixant de son regard inquisiteur.

-Moi ? Non. Si Hux trouve quelqu'un, ça me fait plaisir. Vraiment, répondit-il comme pour s'en convaincre."

Hux ne sembla pas entendre, il était comme perdu dans ses pensées, un sourire bêta placardé sur le visage.

"Il est plus là. Ça y est, on ne saura donc jamais .. lança dramatiquement Mitaka.

-Dis donc, il lui a sacrement fait de l'effet, je pense. J'aimerais bien le rencontrer !

-Qui ça ? Demanda Hux.

-Ah, te voilà sorti de ta rêverie. Alors ? Tu vas le revoir ?

-Je ne sais pas. A la prochaine jam oui je pense.

-Oula, j'avais pas fais gaffe à l'heure, Rey va sans doute m'attendre. Je file ! Annonça Phasma en jetant un œil à son téléphone.

-Je crois que je vais y aller aussi."

Les trois amis se dirent au revoir et Hux s'assit devant son pc, surveillant le transfert de ses données.

_Vrrrr vrrrrr_

Son téléphone vibra. Une notification de message .. venant d'un certain "_Mr_Kylo_Ren_". Curieux, Hux ouvrit le message, reconnaissant à côté du pseudo, une photo de Ben.

_"Bien dormi ? :) "_

* * *

_**EH VOILAAAAA Ce premier 2S est terminé. La suite arrivera sans doute d'ici deux semaines. Je continue également à bosser sur les autres fics que j'ai en cours, j'espère (ENFIN), après environ 4/5 ans terminer "La Malédiction des Durins". Et je vais essayer de traduire une de mes Kylux en anglais, souhaitez moi bonne chance eheh Ça sera sans doute "L'Hologramme". Puis "Démasqué" en suivant si j'arrive à m'en sortir ^^**_

_**Bon il ne se passait pas grand chose dans cette seconde partie, elle était surtout là pour poser le décors global de la fic et surtout de l'AU dans lequel se trouvent nos personnages ! Je ne sais pas encore si je vais poster les OS/2S à la suite les uns des autres, comme s'ils étaient une seule est même histoire ou bien si je les poste indépendamment. Je vais y réfléchir, n'hésitez pas à follow pour être tenu au courant !**_  
_**A la Prochaine ! :D **_


End file.
